


The Bastards of the North

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And when Ramsay pushed down on his shoulders, Jon fell to his knees.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow
Kudos: 19





	The Bastards of the North

Jon wished his father had just sent him to the public school as most other fathers did with their bastards. It would have saved him from the sneers and less-than-subtle shoulder checks he suffered through daily. And yes, it could be worse, but all Jon wanted was someone to treat him like a person and not just a bastard.

So maybe that was why he found himself skipping class to smoke under the bleachers with one Ramsay Snow. Maybe that was why he turned a blind eye at the dead animals that seemed to follow the bastard of Bolton around. Maybe that was why he ignored the rumours about what he did to girls in bed. 

Ramsay treated Jon like a person. 

They never said much to each other, passing the cigarette between the two of them. And when Ramsay kissed him, all Jon could taste was smoke and blood. But Jon had never been kissed and maybe this was the way it was supposed to go. The two bastards of the North kissed under the bleachers until their lips were swollen and they had run out of breath. 

And when Ramsay pushed down on his shoulders, Jon fell to his knees. And when Ramsay unzipped his pants, Jon's mind went fuzzy. 

It wasn't loving, it wasn't delicate. It was hard and fast and Jon was gagging and all he could taste was Ramsay, Ramsay, Ramsay.

There was no resistance when Ramsay flipped him around, no resistance when Ramsay tore down his pants, no resistance when he finally entered him. Just the soft, keening noises Jon let slip from his mouth. 

And when Ramsay finished, he left Jon there, trembling. He left Jon alone, under the bleachers, the faint whispers of the wind the only thing around him. Because to Ramsay, Jon wasn't a person, just something else to be used.


End file.
